A Forbidden Kiss
by AgentBrenna
Summary: It all started on April's Fools Day of their sixth year when Rose got stuck underneath magical mistletoe and Scorpius was the one to set her free. Now the two Gryffindor teens must fight off their feelings. But that's hard to do when you're both Heads forced to share a dorm area. Note: Some changes to canon


_My NextGen Fic, remade to be happier, because the stuff I had planned was getting me down. This is aimed more at Scorose than Lauren though she is still a main character of the story._

* * *

A Forbidden Kiss - A Scorose Fanfic

* * *

_Scorpius_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was the only Malfoy known to be sorted into Gryffindor. Even though Scorpius's father was pestered by his family members to pull him out, Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, allowed him to stay in with little to no change in his behavior once Scorpius returned home for the Christmas holidays with a hundred new friends and a new respect for the Potter and Weasley houses.

That being said, Scorpius became close to his dorm mate, Albus Severus Potter, but declined any invitations over to his house or to family events. Scorpius had a sinking feeling that Albus's family members wouldn't react like the way Scorpius had done. He had gotten the look all of his life, like he shouldn't have been there.

To be honest, Scorpius owed the Potter and Weasley family a ton. Harry Potter's testimony over Scorpius's grandmother saving him in the Forbidden Forest was the only reason that Scorpius was even here. Harry's testimony allowed his father not to get sent to Azkaban which allowed his father to marry his mother and have him and his little sister.

Did Scorpius think his father changed? Scorpius think he changed somewhat because of everything that happened combined with his mother's influence in his father's seventh year. Though Scorpius's father was too proud to say it, he owed Harry Potter a ton for the life that he has. Scorpius doesn't believe that his grandfather changed and still detests Muggleborns to this day.

As if by natural assumption, Scorpius's eyes drifted across Slughorn's office to look at Rose who was chatting with her cousin and her best friend, who were close to being natural enemies. Rose had her mother's brains and her father's spirit, or that's what Albus described her as. She had fiery red hair that curled in ringlets down her face and the electric blue eyes of her grandfather. It was like the spotlight was always pointed towards her.

Scorpius never liked the spotlight which may be why he stood clear of the popular family.

* * *

_Rose_

* * *

Rose stomped away from the third wizard who thought that she was the child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley. She could not believe that this rumor was still going around. It has been six years since she had entered Hogwarts and this was still going around. You figure since my father owns a joke shop that people would know who my father is, Rose thought bitterly.

Rose's closest friends, Albus, her cousin, and Lauren Longbottom, looked up from their glaring match to glance at Rose who stomped over. Albus, even in dress robes, had a mass of black hair atop his head with a pair of bright green eyes. He was the only Potter child who didn't require glasses. Lauren had long blonde hair that was wavy and contrasted with her loose black dress robes that she wore.

Rose glanced around the room for Scorpius, Albus's almost constant companion, and found him leaning in the shadows on the other side of the room. His white blonde hair stood out even in the darkness. Scorpius looked a lot like his father just like Albus looked like Harry but Scorpius had several of his mother's personality aspects.

"He doesn't like the party aspect," Albus reassured her.

_Or me, _Rose thought, slightly bitter. Scorpius could never understand what she had done for Scorpius not to like her. Scorpius didn't have a problem with Albus or Lauren but the moment that Rose made a move to come over, Scorpius excused himself from the group. Rose had gotten used to this behavior by the Malfoy but didn't like it. She hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"I better go," she told her friends. "I don't want to be mistaken for Uncle Ron's daughter again."

"Again?" Albus said. "That's the second one tonight,"

"Third," Lauren corrected. He looked at her in exasperation as Rose bid her escape. Of course, by the time she left his classroom, it was about thirty minutes past when she said she was going to leave. Rose took her blue heels in her hands and walked down the hallway, brushing her hair with her hands. She was passing by the one eyed witch passage way when she froze in her steps.

Rose blinked in shock. Nothing was in front of her except the wall a couple yards in front of her. She tried to move her left foot forward but it stayed planted on the floor. She tried her other foot next and came up with the same solution. She could feel nothing but cold floor on the underside of her foot. She went through the situations that she could think of. It can't be Dad's mistletoe, she thought, who would think of using that in April. A realization hit her like a bucket of ice water as she looked up.

"Seems like someone's idea of a joke," she pivoted her entire body to find Scorpius walking towards her carefully as he looked up, like he was trying to spot more. She watched him until he was next to her but not within the range of the mistletoe. "I can't take it down until someone frees you because I'm sure you don't want a Malfoy to do it."

"At this moment, Malfoy," she admitted, "I don't care as long as someone frees me before I get snippy."

"You sure?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

_Scorpius_

* * *

Scorpius had just kissed her, the daughter of Fred and Hermione Weasley, a half-blood. Damn, he hoped that all of pureblood lover family members were rolling in their graves, or beds, or coffins, whichever they preferred. He cupped her face as he did and felt her move out from under the mistletoe. As soon as he had to turn, he separated from her and shot a spell at the mistletoe to make it blow up.

"I'm calling James," Scorpius muttered, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress robes.

"Thanks Malfoy," she said. "You aren't so bad." He raised an eyebrow. "What? You can't expect me to not have a bad thought about you." She shrugged and playing with the heels. "That was not supposed to be aimed at your last name."

"Then what is it aimed at exactly?"

"At all the stories about your and Albus's pranks, though with Garrick's smarts, it makes the three of you unstoppable." Scorpius chuckled.

"Come on, we better get to the common room while avoiding more mistletoe.

* * *

That's all it took.

* * *

_That's it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience. _


End file.
